Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by colourmemine
Summary: My first fan fiction. A Klaine multi-chapter with parts Seblaine and Kurtofsky. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction so I really hope you guys all like it. I'm really sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes, my computer has suddenly decided to stop spell checking, so just tell me if you spot anything and I will edit it out. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Here is the first chapter of Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kurt's Point Of View)

As I walked into the Lima Bean to meet Blaine for coffee after school, the last thing that I expected to see was him making out with that weasel, Sebastian Smythe. I was completely shocked. Just yesterday, Blaine had told me that he loved me, and now... I needed answers.

"Blaine! What's going on? What are you doing?" I asked as I stormed over to the pair. As soon as they had noticed me, they stopped kissing. Blaine looked up at me sympathetically, but Sebastian just sat there smirking.

"Um...Well...Uh, we, um..." Blaine mumbled.

"Ah, so I see you still haven't told Kurt about us then?" Sebastian said over Blaine's mumbling.

"Us? What's going on between you two? Blaine?" I practically shouted, attracting dirty glares from the other customers in the coffee house.

Blaine just sat there in silence, so I asked him again, "What's going on?" lowering my voice just a little.

"Well, um. Me and Seb have kind of been seeing each other Kurt," Blaine answered a little timidly.

This shocked me even more than watching the two of them kiss, but my shock soon changed to anger and rage.

"You've been seeing _him_ behind my back? How could you! I thought you loved me! You told me that you loved me!" My anger was now subsiding into heartache and I could feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes, but I was determined not to let them flow in front of Sebastian.

"G'naww. How cute. Gay face here still thinks that people mean it when they say 'I love you'! How sweet." Sebastian laughed.

"Oh shut up Seb! Kurt please let me explain. I do love you, really. It's just that I like Sebastian too. I really didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm so sorry if I did, but-"

I couldn't handle hearing his voice any more. I could feel the tears that I had been holding back start to escape my eyes, and I just knew that I had to leave right then. I quickly ran straight out of the coffee house and to my car. I could hear Blaine calling after me, but I didn't stop. I climbed into my car and just broke down completely into great wracking sobs.

Once I had calmed down enough to drive again, I headed straight for home. Luckily, when I got home, everyone was still out so I had the house to myself to be alone. I really didn't feel like facing anyone feeling like I did.

I went inside and went straight to the comfort of my bedroom. I got into bed, not even caring that I was still fully clothed, and began crying again. I heard everyone come home, but I just ignored them and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

(Blaine's Point Of View)

"...I really didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm so sorry if I did, but-"

Kurt suddenly just turned around and left. I tried calling after him, but my voice broke and my words just came out sounding like I was choking on my coffee.

"Crap! Why do I always do this?" I muttered when I knew that Kurt wasn't coming back. "I always push away the people I really care for. I _hate_ it!"

"Don't worry Blaine. If he can't even stick around to let you explain the situation, then he's not worth it. Besides, you can do way better," Sebastian comforted.

"I know that Seb, it's just... Well, he was my first love and I really do like him. I really didn't mean to hurt him. I just need time to explain that to him."

Sebastian pulled me into his chest and gave me a comforting hug. I snuggled into him, and began to cry, not even caring that I was in full view of the public and Sebastian.

A little while later, I pulled myself out of his embrace and wiped my eyes dry.

"Seb, can you drive me home please? I really don't feel like staying out anymore, and Kurt was meant to be my ride home."

"Of course I will. Just a second."

Sebastian drained his coffee cup and then stood, pulling me up with him. I followed him out to his car and climbed in. Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. We drove home in an awkward silence.

When we reached my house I went to get out of Sebastian's car, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Blaine. I just want you to know that I still really like you, and nothing is ever going to change that. I will always be here for you no matter what. Remember that, okay?"

I just nodded in reply and stepped quickly out of the car muttering a quick 'Thank-you' on the way. I waited for Sebastian to pull out of the driveway, and then headed into the house. I ran straight up into my room and quickly changed into a white wifebeater vest and some sweats, before pulling on my trainers and heading back downstairs. I headed through the kitchen and into the garage.

In the garage, I walked over to the heavy punching bag in the middle of the room and began to throw heavy punches at it, not even caring that I hadn't wrapped my hands up properly or put on my boxing gloves. I needed to let out some pain and this was the best way that I could think to do it. I didn't even care that I could have broken my wrists punching the bag. My heart was already broken, and _nothing _could be more painful than that.

After being in the garage for about an hour, I heard my mum call out to say that she was home, but I ignored her and continued to throw punches at the big black bag in front of me. At one point, I noticed her come into the garage, but she quickly left after giving me a sympathetic look and leaving a bottle of water on the table. I was glad that she just left me. I felt that if I were to talk to someone, I would just start crying again, and I really didn't feel like doing that.

I quickly drained the bottle of water, before going straight back to the punch bag.

I continued boxing for another few hours, until I could feel my bare hands start to go numb. I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water from the tap. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. I had been out in the garage for almost six hours straight and I was exhausted. I put my empty glass in the sink and climbed slowly up the stairs. In my bedroom, I pulled off my sweaty clothes and pulled on some pyjama bottoms. I then climbed into bed. I was still sweaty after the vigorous work out, but I couldn't have cared less. I still couldn't get the heart broken look on Kurt's face out of my head.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Sorry it's a little short; chapters should get longer as they come! Please review. It will make my day! The next chapter should (hopefully) be up within the week, so look out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so here is chapter two of AMTHGF. It's quite a bit longer than last time, and I am hoping that updates continue to stay this long :) Enjoy!**

* * *

(Kurt's Point Of View)

I woke the next morning feeling unusually sad. I took a look at my phone and when I saw that there were no new messages from Blaine, I remembered what had happened yesterday at the Lima Bean.

I could hear dad and Carole downstairs and Finn getting ready in the next room, but I couldn't get up. I was too tired from crying for most of the night.

After being awake for a few minutes, I could hear dad calling up the stairs for me to get up and ready for school, but I just ignored him, still not feeling like getting up. He called up again a little while later, but I was too tired and upset to answer him, so I ignored him again.

When I didn't get up or answer him for the second time, my dad came up to check on me.

"Kurt! What are you still doing in bed? If you don't get leave for school in twenty minutes then you will be late. Get up!" he ordered.

Instead of doing as he said, I just rolled over on the bed so that I was facing away from him and groaned into the pillow. He must have known that something was up, as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge behind me.

"Kurt what's up kid?"

Once again, I just ignored him and I groaned into my pillow again.

"C'mon kid. What's up?"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it right now." I could tell by dads face that he didn't care and that he was going to get me to talk to him some time, so I thought 'Why not just tell him now? Get it out of the way. It may even make me feel better, getting it off of my chest instead of bottling it all up inside.' I gave in, turned over and began to talk.

"It's Blaine. I found out last night that he has been cheating on me. I don't know for how long, but yesterday when I went to meet him for coffee after school, he was already there with another guy. Sebastian Smythe." I told him slowly, so that I wouldn't start crying again.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry," he said in a comforting tone, whilst patting me gently on the shoulder reassuringly. "But kiddo, listen. Break-ups happen and I know that they can be painful, but one of the best ways to get through the pain is to get out of the house and be around the people that you can trust and that still love you. And the best place for you to do that is at school with all of your glee friends. So come on. Get up"

I got out of bed, knowing that it was no use arguing against him, as he always won anyway. I got up and dressed, and then I did my moisturising routine. I didn't rush, as I knew that I was going to miss homeroom and most of first period anyway. Besides, I really didn't feel like socialising quite yet so the longer I took to get ready, the less time I had to spend around other people that I really didn't want to talk to.

Once I was ready, I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal, before sitting at the island and eating it.

As I was eating my breakfast, dad walked in and told me that he would drive me into school, and that I should get Finn to drive me home later after glee practice. I silently nodded in a way of agreement and carried on eating the bowl of cereal on the counter in front of me.

* * *

The drive to school was spent in silence by dad and I, although there was the light hum of the stereo playing quietly in the background. I checked my phone for messages several times. There were a few from different members of the New Directions, asking where I was and if I were okay, but there were still no new messages from Blaine. This wasn't really much of a surprise to me, considering that just yesterday I ran out on him whilst he was trying to explain this whole situation to me, but I still couldn't help feeling a little sad at the lack of communication.

We pulled into the parking lot and I climbed out of the car, saying a quick goodbye to dad quietly on my way. I walked into school and headed straight to the attendance office to sign in and get a late pass.

I was walking down the hall to my locker as the bell rang, signalling the end of first period. I got to my locker just as Mercedes was walking out of her class accross the hall. When she saw me, she quickly ran over to me and pulled me into a welcoming hug.

"Hey white boy," she greeted, ending the hug. "Where were you earlier? I didn't see you in homeroom. Are you okay?"

"Hi Cedes. I'm fine. I just overslept a little this morning." I answered her. "Seriously Mercedes. I really am fine. Stop worrying." I added when she gave me a sceptical look.

"I really don't believe you, because as your best friend I can tell when you are lying to me, but I'm going to leave it for now. Just promise me you will tell me what's up when you are ready." I nodded in agreement. "Good. I've got to get to class now, or Mr Wright will hate me forever for being late. See you at lunch."

"See you at lunch" I muttered as she headed off down the hall and I headed off in the other direction to my own class.

My chemistry lesson seemed to drag on for hours, as it is the one lesson that I have without any of my friends. Normally, I would pass the time by sending cheesy texts to Blaine whilst he was in his Spanish class, but without that distraction, I just had to suffer through the long tiresome class alone. The rest of my classes that morning weren't much better either, although I did have people that I could pass notes with to keep from being too bored.

After all of my morning classes, I went back to my locker to put my books away, before heading to the cafeteria to meet the New Directions for lunch.

As I headed down the hall, I decided that I was going to tell all of my friends what happened last night with Blaine over lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and made my way through the queue for food. I picked out a plate of pasta salad and a bottle of water before making my way over to the table where my friends were all sat.

"Hey Kurt," they all greeted as I sat down between Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hey guys," I replied before turning to Mercedes and whispering, "I'm ready to tell you what's up, but I'm going to tell everyone, not just you. And I promise, like I said before it's nothing too major and I'm fine."

Mercedes nodded in reply, telling me that I should go straight ahead and tell everyone, so I turned back to the whole group and got their attention so that I could begin.

"Guys, can I say something really quickly?" They all nodded, giving me the go ahead to continue. "Okay, so this is no big deal or anything, but I just wanted to let all of you guys know. I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything though, because I'm fine. Really."

"Kurt. You're not, like, seriously ill or anything, are you?" Tina asked nervously.

"Yeah dude! Seriously, stop mumbling and tell us what's going on." Puck added.

"Guys. It's okay. I'm not ill or anything." I heard a few grateful sighs at this point. "It's just, um. I broke up with Blaine." I said the last sentence as fast as I could.

Every ones jaws practically dropped to the floor.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"But you two were perfect for each other! What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Obviously, we weren't perfect enough for each other," I said before proceeding to tell them the full story of what happened at the Lima Bean yesterday.

Once I had finished re-telling the events of last night, Finn suddenly stood up, banging his fists down on the table either side of his lunch tray.

"I could seriously injure that jerk! Both of them in fact!" he shouted, fuming.

"Finn. It's okay. Really, I'm perfectly fine." I said trying to calm him down, even though I knew he was just being protective over me as a brother.

"Fine! I believe you Kurt, but I still don't like that guy anymore."

Just then, the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch hour, so we all stood and gathered up our things before heading our separate ways to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly. I felt better after telling all of my friends about what happened, but I was slightly worried about Finns reaction. I didn't want him to go and do anything stupid that may get him into trouble.

* * *

After glee practice, I went to follow Finn out to his car, when he stopped me.

"Hey, um, Kurt. Would you mind asking Mercedes or Rachel, or someone for a lift back? I, um. I just have some stuff that I need to take care of."

This made me slightly more worried than I was before, but I agreed to get a lift with one of the girls anyway, warning him not to do anything too stupid whilst he was out. Finn laughed awkwardly at this and then walked out of the choir room, whilst I headed back over to the girls to ask one of them to drive me home.

Quinn offered me a ride, as it was only a little out of her way anyway. During the ride home, we kept up a small conversation, but mostly just simple topics, such as what we had been studying that day. Luckily the topic of my break-up never came up, so the journey never turned awkward.

When I got home, I just went about starting the mountain of homework that had been set over the last couple of day that needed doing.

Over dinner, both Carole and dad asked where Finn was. Even though I was still worried that he was out doing something stupid and wanted to tell them, I covered for him and told them that he had gone over to Puck's house for dinner. I don't think they really believed me, but they left it at that.

When Finn still hadn't returned home at half past ten, I almost went and told dad and Carole about what I thought he was really out doing, but I didn't want to worry them, so I just told myself that he really had gone to Puck's and was staying for the whole night. After all, he did that often enough anyway.

I fell asleep soon after eleven o'clock, still not having heard Finn return home. I spent the whole night subconsciously thinking about what he could have been doing all evening and not wanting to believe any of my thoughts, as they all ended badly.

It wasn't until the next morning that I discovered what had really happened.

* * *

**A/N So, did you like it? Please review to tell me what you thought. Also review if you have any ideas of what could happen in an upcoming chapter, as I know what is in chapter three and I have a vague idea for chapter four, but after that, my mind is blank. Your ideas are much appreciated :)**

**Also, please check out my friends story 'Life at Dalton Academy'. Her pen name is xxxGleekxxx. She would really appreciate it if you read it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, so here is chapter three of Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder. I'm really sorry that this wasn't updated sooner, it's just that I lost my muse for a few days, and then when I got back to writing, I wrote chapter four before this, so good news is that that should be up within a week (maybe) :) I also kind of broke my computer, meaning that when I was ready to type this up, I had to do it on my phone and then e-mail it to myself once it was done, and my phone being its stupid self, decided to delete half of the chapter before I had e-mailed it... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and all following chapters (I am still begging for ideas, as even though chapter four is done, and chapter five is on its way, I'm stuck for ideas again :/)**

(Blaine's point of view)

The next day was horrible. I woke up still feeling extremely tired, as well as being sore all over - especially in my hands. Lessons seemed even more boring that usual, especially Spanish, as I didn't have Kurt sending me a load of super cheesy texts like normal. Warblers practice seemed to drag on forever without much really happening, other than Wes and David arguing over the final decision of who would get the next solo performance.

None of this, however, was as bad as what happened after school.

I was walking down the hall towards the student parking lot, when my path was suddenly blocked by a tall figure. I expected it to be Sebastian, and so I went to step around him as I was still angry at him for kissing me in front of Kurt and causing this whole fiasco to happen.

I was a little shocked when, as I went to step around the figure, a strong arm stuck out in front of me and pushed me back around to face them. I was intrigued as to who wanted to talk to me so urgently and looked up to see who it was. I realised that it was not in fact Sebastian, but instead it was Kurt's step-brother Finn. I was slightly worried to see that his expression showed anger, as I knew that he was probably angry at me since it was me he was stopping in the halls. I also knew that if he was really angry at me, and I wasn't careful, he could hurt me, as he was at least six inches taller than me, and also, he was the quarterback for the McKinley High football team, making him much bigger and stronger than me, and also able to easily kick my butt. Hard.

"Hey Finn. What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I came to speak to you actually. Can we go somewhere a little more quiet? It's a bit busy out here." He asked carefully, trying to keep his voice calm and quiet, even though it wasn't quite working.

"Sure. This classroom is empty I think" I told him whilst gesturing to the deserted classroom just down the hall from us. "Will that do?" Finn just nodded in agreement and we walked over to the classroom.

As we went into the classroom, I shut the door to make sure that no-one would interrupt us as we were talking in here.

Once I had locked the door, I went to turn back to face the room, when I was shoved against the wall with Finn holding tightly onto the collar of my blazer.

"Finn! What are you doing?" I asked, whilst carefully trying to wriggle free of his tight grip.

He ignored me and just tightened his grip on my blazer, pushing me harder into the stone wall.

"Seriously, Finn. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I came here to talk to you." Finn practically growled at me. "So, why did you do what you did to Kurt? Do you even know how much you've hurt him?"

"D-do what to Kurt?" I stuttered in reply to his questions.

"Oh, you know exactly what you did to him. Don't even pretend that you don't, you cheating little bastard."

"Look, Finn. I'm really sorry for what happened with Kurt. I tried explaining the whole situation to him, but he just wouldn't listen. I really, truly am sorry-"

"Sorry! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done all of this in the first place. But now, since you've done this and hurt Kurt so much, I think that it's only right for you to be in pain too..."

I opened my mouth, about to respond to Finn and try to explain everything to do with Sebastian and Kurt, but before I had the chance to form words and actually speak, I felt one of Finn's large hands across my left cheek. My hand immediately shot up to my face, covering the area that had just been hit and trying to soothe the pain.

Finn saw this as a moment of weakness on my behalf and took the opportunity to throw several more punches at me. He got me in the face and chest, as well as a few times where he missed slightly and just got my arms.

With every punch that Finn threw at me, he became stronger and more confident, whilst I became weaker and much less able to defend myself. With one final punch, I was hitting the floor hard and Finn was towering high above me, fuzzy in my vision from hitting my head during my collision with the ground.

With me on the ground, Finn had the upper hand, and so he began kicking me in the chest and once or twice in the face. Once he finally finished kicking me, he gave me one last hateful look and then left the room, making sure no-one saw me lying on the floor inside.

I stayed where I was, laying on the floor, for a good ten minutes, just making sure that Finn wasn't going to come back and beat me some more. When I was completely sure that he wasn't coming back, I got up slowly, using the desks next to me to steady myself.

When I was finally stood upright again, I realised that I didn't have anywhere to go from here, looking like this. I couldn't go home, as my mom would make a big fuss over me, and probably contact the principal. I couldn't go to the common room or library either because there would be too many people there and I wouldn't want them to see me like this.

In the end, I decided that the one person I could trust to see me like this was Sebastian. After all, he knew everything that had been going on the last couple of days, and I could trust him to keep me safe and not to tell anyone what had happened to me.

I walked over to the class room door and opened it slightly to make sure that the corridor was empty, before making my way through the halls up to Sebastian's dorm room.

When I reached his room, I quickly, but quietly knocked on the door and waited for him to open e door and let me in. I wasn't waiting long, as luckily, he opened the door almost as soon as I had finished knocking on it. As soon as Sebastian saw me in the state that I must have been in, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room.

"Oh my God Blaine! What happened to you? You look awful! And your face. Your beautiful face is all bruised and covered in blood."

"F-Finn, Kurt's step-brother. He came here after school a-and he attacked me." I explained as Sebastian carefully sat me down on his bed.

"Where did he hit you? Where does it hurt?" Sebastian asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"M-my face a-and chest. And m-my back hurts t-too."

"Aww. Here, let me take a look at it." Sebastian lent in and took a look at the damage Finn did to my face. "Can I take your shirt off? To take a look at your back and chest." I nodded, giving him permission to remove my shirt, and he slowly lifted the soft cotton over my head and discarded it onto the floor. I heard him inhale sharply as he exposed the damage on my back and chest. I could only imagine how bad the damage actually was.

Once he had looked over everything Finn had done to me, he quickly went into the bathroom. He came back out a minute later with a first aid kit and several damp wash cloths.

"This may sting a little, but trust me, it will help a lot. It should reduce the swelling and it should help with the pain too." Sebastian explained as he laid the wash cloths over by back, bringing me instant relief from the pain. "He must have been pretty rough to have done this much damage."

I just nodded in a silent reply, as Sebastian continued to clean and dress the cuts and grazes across my back, chest and face.

We stayed like that, Sebastian cleaning up my injuries, whilst I sat silently on the bed watching him and only moving when he asked me to, for quite a while, until he was finally finished and had returned the first aid kit to the bathroom and the wash cloths to the washing basket.

Once he had finished putting everything away, Sebastian came back over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Finn earlier? From the looks of it, he was pretty pissed at you for something." Sebastian asked, taking my hand comfortingly in his.

"Well, I was making my way out towards the parking lot a little while after class had ended, when I bumped into Finn. I was surprised to see him and even more so at the fact that he wanted to talk to me, but I agreed to stay and talk for a while anyway. We went into an empty classroom nearby, so that we were able to talk without interruption, but as soon as we were alone, he was shoving me against the classroom wall and shouting at me. He was going on about what happened the other day with Kurt. He also said something about wanting me to be hurt like Kurt was. Then, he began punching me." The memory made me wince slightly, but I carried on explaining never the less. "After a while, I fell to the floor, and so he began kicking me. Once he was sure that he had done some damage and I was really hurt, he left. And now, I'm here." As I finished re-telling the story to Sebastian, he pulled me into a gentle, but comforting hug, being careful not to put too much pressure on any of my injuries.

"Don't worry Blainers. I won't let him, or anyone else for that matter, hurt you. I will keep you safe."

"Thank-you Seb. For everything today." I whispered back, resting my head into his chest.

Soon after, we were both asleep on his bed, Sebastian with his arms still protectively around my body.

**A/N So I hope you all enjoyed it :) Once again, I am sorry for the slow update, but on the bright side I have the next chapter ready to type up, and I also have a one-shot ready to publish when I get a chance, as well as a few others on the go :).**

**Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed/alerted/added me to your favouries. It is all of you that keep me writing this (cheesy, but completely 100% true). Please don't be shy to review again, or just review if you haven't yet! I love hearing what you guys think of my story :) I would also love to hear what you think should happen, as it may well happen :)  
x****oxo**


End file.
